Valentine Secret
by prototyped
Summary: Katie has a Slytherin secret admirer


Title: Valentine Secret

Author:Bbyballer289 (Elmo)

Rating: T

Word Count: 1474

Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me...

Note: This is for a contest at the hideaway, a HP forum that is the best there is. If you want to join go to my homepage!

&&&&&&

"I swear I am going to murder Oliver if I have to get up at 5 on a Sunday to go to another quidditch practice!" Katie Bell nearly screamed as she banged her way into the quidditch locker rooms.

"He is your boyfriend, Katie," her best friend, Alicia Spinnet, reminded her.

"Don't even remind me." Katie sat down on a bench and blew her hair out of her eyes. "I don't know why I agreed when he asked last summer. I don't think of him as anything other then a brother. And, love him, but I think he fancies men."

Alicia was about to speak when interrupted by Angelina rampaging in and plopping down next to Katie. Without any word of greeting Angelina started speaking so fast her words strung together. "Youwillnotbelievewhojustaskedmetothevalentinesdaydance!"

The two other girls sat on the bench for a few seconds trying to understand their friend's hurried speech. Then, Katie and Alicia exchanged a look and, at the same time, jumped up and embraced their friend. The three, in a hug, shared a few moments of screaming and broke apart.

"Who is it?" Angelina was bubbling and her face split into a wide grin.

"Adrian Pucey."

Complete silence filled the room and both Alicia and Katie tried to come up with something to say. After a long while, after Angelina turned fidgety and nervous, Katie finally found her voice.

"But, he's a…I mean to say…he's a…Slytherin."

"That's it? That's not a big deal, Katie. Dumbledore has been into the Valentines Day thing and everyone's supposed to go with a date from another house."

"You had three other houses to choose from." Alicia spoke, recovering from her shocked state.

Angelina's cheeks reddened, "Can you think of any other house with rich and hot as hell guys?" Alicia betrayed Katie as she took on a dreamy look.

"What's wrong with you two? There's SLYTHERINS! Don't you remember all the times they would "accidentally" knock you off your broom or break your nose?"

Angelina's eyes hardened, "It's not like you don't have a Slytherin honey." Katie paused and blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't see what was on the locker room door?" Katie didn't answer and ran to the locker room door, her curiosity getting the better of her.

On the locker room door, there was a letter and a single red rose. Katie yanked the items and ripped open the letter. She read the letter quickly then wore a puzzled expression on her face. Angelina and Alicia tore the letter and read it together.

When they were finished Katie spoke, "What? This guy is clearly a Slytherin. But he didn't flaunt his name or even tell me who he is. He just basically ordered me to meet him and be his valentine! Whoever this guy is, he is…why are you guys smiling?"

Angelina and Alicia wore dreamy looks and Angelina spoke, "He is so romantic and …manly! Can you believe it? A secret admirer for our Katie."

Katie proceeded to rant at them but soon gave up with they continued to carry their dreamy looks and talk about Slytherin "hotties".

&&&&&

Two days after being asked by her secret admirer, Katie found herself frantically searching for a dress to wear. She hadn't decided to go until 5 minutes ago and the dance was in two hours. Katie was not going because of her admirer but swore it was to celebrate her successful break up with Oliver.

After another one of his early as midnight practices she had caught him after and told him she wanted to break up. Oliver was ecstatic and said that there was a certain bloke he had his eyes on. He had supposedly wanted to break up with her for a while now, but couldn't find the courage to since she was almost a sister to him. Katie left with a goodbye hug and a smile on her face before encountering a few Slytherins that happened to "overhear" Oliver and her conversation.

"So, the little Gryffindor princess can't even hold on to a loser like Wood." Marcus Flint spit out harshly.

"Shut your trap, Flint." Katie tried to walk past them but Flint's muscular, Quidditch-toned, hulk of a figure blocked her path.

"Ouch, the little kitten scratches. I bet you couldn't find a date to the Valentines Dance. That's why you aren't going aren't you?"

Katie pushed past Flint infuriated and fuming from the laughter coming from Flint. She'd show him. She was going to be at that dance and if she found her so called admirer she would remember to flaunt him in front of Flint.

Well, since there was only two hours left she wasn't sure she could go to the dance without a dress. She didn't want to wear an old dress but didn't have any ways of getting a new one. Katie, defeated, went to the girl's dorm to find an old dress.

&&&&&

The Valentines Dance was a great success to Dumbledore since everywhere he looked there seemed to be some odd couple snuggling and he smiled even more when most were from different houses. He was particularly looking forward to seeing a Slytherin-Gryffindor couple though none had appeared so far.

He had really adopted the American school style of balls. He specified no dress robes and even set up things like the King and Queen of Valentines. Dumbledore was feeling quite proud of himself. If the dance showed the desired effect on inter-house relationships he'd consider this a success.

As if his prayers were answered a sudden quiet ripple came across the couples. Everyone was shocked when they saw Angelina Johnson come in on the arm of Adrian Pucey. There was silence as the odd couple stunned the crowd of Hogwarts students. Then the attention shifted to another figure walking into the room in the most beautiful dress.

Katie was suddenly self-conscious and cursed herself for wear the dress she had found on her bed from some anonymous generous person.

Dumbledore spoke to end the silence, "Enjoy yourselves students! We will announce the King and Queen promptly at midnight and they will share the last dance of the night."

&&&&&&

It was almost midnight and Katie found herself standing in the shadows looking around. Her secret stalker had not even bothered to turn up and now Katie had to spend all her time watching everyone have fun.

She absentmindedly walked over to the drinks and poured herself a cup. Katie, clumsily, poured the juice on the table, and looked around for a napkin or tissue. All of a sudden a hand appeared clutching a handkerchief and the hand started cleaning up the mess she had made.

Katie turned around to say thank you but the words disappeared when she saw Marcus Flint's face.

"That's a pretty dress, Katie."

"Katie? What happened to Bell?" Marcus didn't answer and led her outside.

&&&&&

It was extremely cold outside but Katie was still dumbstruck that Flint was talking to her. Finally, when they had stopped in a quiet place overlooking the lake, Katie found her voice, "Why did you lead me out here?"

"Because I like you." At Katie's confused expression he spoke again, "I'm your secret admirer."

"You? But you hate me! You just laughed at me a few hours ago and…"

Marcus rolled his eyes and looked at her. When Katie looked into his eyes he leaned forward and kissed her.

&&&&&

They didn't know how much time had past, them standing and kissing for what seemed like hours. Marcus finally pulled away and stepped a few feet backwards. Both breathing a bit harder then normal, they stood quite awkward and silent.

"Do you really like me?"

"Yes."

"My parents aren't pureblood."

"I know."

"I'm not a Slytherin."

"I don't care."

"I'm not rich."

Marcus pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I like you, Katie. Deal with it. I don't care about all that stuff and Merlin as my witness I'm going to get you to like me too."

"I do like you." Marcus pulled back and looked at Katie. "But, I don't know if I'm ready for other people to know yet."

"I can wait. It'll be our secret."

They kissed again. They didn't go back to their own common rooms until sunrise each wearing enourmous grins on their faces.

Katie really thought he was quite handsome.

&&&&&&

Two months later Katie and Marcus broadcasted their relationship with a public display at the Great Hall that made all the teachers blush, including Snape.

One year later Marcus graduated and played for a professional quidditch team.

Two years later Katie graduates and plays for the same team as Marcus.

Three year later they married and lived in Marcus' mansion where, like a true fairytale ending, they lived happily ever after.

&&&&&&&

leave a review! its only polite!


End file.
